brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant
Mutant: (>"mutation," Die Mutationstheorie 1901-03 by Hugo deVries), one who has had a sudden change in inherited traits, such as psi powers, due to radiation exposure or random evolution, causing their species' variety. H.S. Muller caused fruit fly mutations with radiation in 1927, inspiring many science fiction (sf) authors to pen "mutational romances," which falsely show hard gamma radiation causing magical changes into giant-sized monsters or psychic superheroes. For instance, In Seeds of Life ''(1931),'' an irradiated man turns unknowingly superhuman and passes his powers down to his children. Edmund Hamilton's "He That Hath Wings" (1938, Weird Tales) concerned a mutated child born of radiation-exposed parents. The irradiated type are also called altered humans. Henry Kuttner's "I Am Eden" (1946) and "Atomic!" (1947) introduced generations of mutated people. His "Hogben" series pioneered comical mutants, such as a country family using their psi powers for creature comfort. He as "Lewis Padgett" and C.L. Moore started the oppressed mutant superhero cliche in the "Baldy" series (fix-up 1953 as Mutant). Wilmar H. Shiras' Children of the Atom (fix-up 1953) and A.E. Van Vogt's Slan (1940 ISF, rev. 1951) soon followed his trend. Bmup2p8.jpg|Roberto uses his mutant powers. Bmup2p12.jpg|Future Roberto busts the bad guys. John Windham's The Chrysalids (1955; vt. Rebirth) and other novels introduced mutant superheroes in apocalypse stories, inspired by the atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan in World War II in 1945. In both the persecuted and post-apocalyptic superchildren stories, the superhumans eventually inherit the earth from humanity. Bmup2p90004.jpg|Roberto strikes back, rescues Francisco. More recently, in comic books, The X-Men (1963, Marvel Comics) gained their powers from birth to irradiated parents, like their leader Charles Xavier, alias Professor X and founding member, Beast or spontaneously develop them in high school as the rest of the oppressed superhero team, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, etc. did . In Brother Muscle: * In Brother Muscle & UltraPerson # 2, Roberto Aguilera is described by his enemies as having "mutant powers," such as Super Strength, invulnerability, flight, pyrokinesis and precognition (Future Roberto predicted his Assassination attempt)( Lathan, 2013;Nicholls, 1979; Rovin, 1985; Grubb, 1986). * The reimagined series Renown & Fascinator reveals Future Roberto using his Domination power on his bigoted supervisors and colleagues at BADGE (Bureau of Alcohol, Drug and Gun Enforcement) to advance to the director rank and force the U.S. government to legalize drugs, sex work, gambling and group marriage, to end organized crime and marry his polyamory family after surviving his attempted "hit". His powers at maturity grew from Pulp Level to Cosmic Level, forcing his hired assassins Pundit and Puissance to time travel from the''' Near Future 2013' to his youth in 'The Nineties, to "whack" him for their Aggressive Drug Dealer/ mob boss client. One of the '''supervillains, Puissance, was born a mutant. The other, Pundit, was high technology (Lathan, 2019). Modern Age Puissance.jpg|Modern Age Puissance Acknowledgements: Grubb, Jeff, Marvel Superheroes (1986) Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013); Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-2019) Nicholls, Peter, ed., Science Fiction Encyclopedia (1979) Rovin, Jeff, Encyclopedia of Superheroes (1985) Category:Paranormal Category:Characters Category:Ethnic